


Suspicious Minds

by AuroraNova



Series: Ties That Bind [8]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 20:10:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5388683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraNova/pseuds/AuroraNova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garak is up to something, and Odo means to find out what. There’s no reason he might ever regret that… right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suspicious Minds

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: Takes place shortly after the end of season 3. 
> 
> Standard disclaimer: I own nothing and am not making a cent.

Odo monitored the comings and goings at Quark’s as a matter of course, so it didn’t escape his notice that Garak’s attendance grew more frequent. His holosuite visits with Dr. Bashir were of no concern and barely registered, but then he began meeting with the so-called businessmen who congregated at Quark’s. That _was_ cause for concern. The Cardassian took pains to be secretive about these meetings, further arousing Odo’s suspicions.

Garak was definitely up to something, and Odo intended to determine exactly what sooner rather than later. Garak was harder to follow than anyone else on the station because he was very suspicious at all times, but Odo discovered that Cardassian hearing couldn’t detect him moving in liquid form unless he was fairly close by.

He followed Garak into Quark’s in his latest disguise, a hairy Mittelin female. Mittelin were so furry that Odo didn’t have to worry about shifting into precise facial features.

“… don’t know why you don’t just replicate it,” said a Ferengi trader new to DS9.

“It simply isn’t done,” replied Garak. “The replicator program doesn’t exist because that would dilute its importance.”

“Well, I’ll see what I can do, but it’ll cost you.”

“I would expect nothing less.”

Odo took some solace in the fact that Garak avoided the known Nausicaan arms dealer, but that criminal’s arrival in the bar forced Odo to abandon his focus on Garak for the time being. He sent a discreet message to his deputies, instructing them to look for any of the Nausicaan’s associates.

He’d follow up on Garak as soon as time permitted.

* * *

 

The Nausicaan didn’t have any illegal arms with him, which was almost a pity because Odo couldn’t arrest him. It seemed DS9 was a brief stopover, though he’d come from Birexa V where the rebel movement had recently acquired new rocket grenades. That was not a coincidence, but it was out of Odo’s jurisdiction.

Garak was up on the second level of Quark’s speaking with a human (or possibly Betazoid, but Betazoids tended to avoid the bar as it overwhelmed them). Odo glared at the dabo tables for two minutes to give the appearance of a routine check on Quark’s behavior, then walked out into the Promenade. He turned a corner and stepped into a maintenance shaft.

Maintenance shafts were very useful for him, and he knew the system around Quark’s very well. It was easy enough to pour himself up to the second level. The trickier part was oozing enough of himself along the wall that he could hear, but not so much that Garak would notice. He managed that beautifully, but was too late.

“I thank you for your time,” said Garak as he stood.

“I wish I could help, but I don’t go into Cardassian space.”

So Garak was after something that could only be acquired in Cardassian space that couldn’t be replicated. That didn’t narrow it down very much.

Odo slipped back into the maintenance shaft and headed down. It had been a while since he formed into his usual shape right behind Quark’s counter, and it was good to keep the Ferengi barkeep in line with the occasional shock.

* * *

 

As the Mittelin he arrived in time to see Garak, once again on the upper level, exchanging latinum for a small box. A different Ferengi – Drok, who frequently passed through – happily took the latinum.

Odo couldn’t hear from his position, but Garak opened the box and seemed satisfied. He left the Ferengi and made his way out to the Promenade.

Odo followed from a safe distance and eyed where Garak was going. Turbolifts to the habitat ring. He returned to his usual humanoid form and followed.

Garak appeared to be returning to his quarters; while leaving the turbolift Odo spotted him turning a corner. His job made easier, Odo waited a bit longer before he turned to liquid, climbed the wall, and rolled along the ceiling. Sure enough, Garak walked into his quarters.

He began the tedious process of slowly seeping between the door and the ceiling, just a few molecules at a time so Garak didn’t notice. The box, a basic Cardassian design and possibly some kind of stasis unit, sat unopened on a small table next to the couch.

Whatever was inside didn’t capture Garak’s attention immediately, which was unusual. Instead the Cardassian began tidying his quarters, straightening the chairs at his table and putting away two padds. He also changed attire and decreased the temperature in his quarters. From this Odo deduced that Garak was expecting company.

It was nearly an hour before the doorbell rang, during which time Odo transferred his entire mass to a thin layer on Garak’s ceiling. Unsurprisingly, the visitor was Dr. Bashir.

Surprisingly, Garak greeted the doctor with a kiss. That explained the sudden joint holosuite visits: the two were romantically involved. Odo doubted the wisdom of this decision on Bashir’s part, but it was really none of his business. He was much more concerned about the potential contraband in Garak’s box.

“You’ve shown me several human courtship rituals. I am now able to return the favor.” Garak picked up the box and opened it, removing a pale pink, roughly spherical object that fit neatly in his hand. “This is a ch’royku fruit. It is customary for a courting couple to share.”

All this secrecy for a mating ritual? Odo didn’t pretend to understand solids and their complex, frankly bizarre procedures regarding romance and sexual activity. Annoyed that he’d wasted his time, he began to move across the ceiling towards the door. He doubted this fruit had gone through the proper safety inspections, but Garak bit into the fruit and held it up for Bashir to take a bite, so it was too late to examine anyway.

“It’s good,” pronounced Bashir. “The taste is vaguely similar to an Earth pineapple, but the aftertaste is unique.”

“The melding of two flavors is why ch’royku is associate with couples.”

“Of course, that makes perfect sense. Thank you for sharing this with me.”

“It’s my pleasure.”

Garak was distracted enough that Odo risked moving slightly faster. He wanted to be out of the Cardassian’s quarters, doing real work. Presumably Garak and Bashir were keeping their relationship private, which was their prerogative and probably a good idea, but Odo was unhappy at the Cardassian all the same. He couldn’t have acted normally about this whole business, could he? No, he had to act like he was trying to get something highly illegal, thus attracting Odo’s attention and wasting his time.

A drop of juice rolled down Bashir’s chin. Garak collected the drop with a finger, which he brought to his own mouth. Odo couldn’t begin to understand how this was romantic or sexual, but truth be told he had no desire to.

“Should I be worried that you’re trying to distract me before the kotra rematch?” asked Bashir.

“I don’t think I need to distract you in order to win.”

“Yet. I’ll get there.”

“I have no doubt you will, but at this point I have the advantage of considerably more experience. However, if you feel the match would be unfair, I am in need of further kissing practice.”

It was a relief for Odo to reach the door so he could put some of himself in the corridor and focus on the simple sounds of people walking about the habitat ring. No foolish mating rituals to be seen or heard here.

Odo did his best to ignore Bashir and Garak as the two continued to share the ch’royku fruit and Bashir cleaned juice off Garak’s lips – with his tongue. Really, was there no end to the strange courtship customs of solids?

On second thought, he decided, he didn’t want to know, in case there was yet much more to be discovered. He’d learned plenty today.


End file.
